


Malfoy's Don't Get Sick

by dracosbadfaith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring Harry, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oneshot, loving, protective, sick, stubborn Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracosbadfaith/pseuds/dracosbadfaith
Summary: Draco insists that Malfoy's don't get sick. Harry has reasons to believe  otherwise...





	Malfoy's Don't Get Sick

Draco untangled himself and rolled over. He threw the blankets off of himself in a heap. Merlin, he was hot. His breathing came fast and ragged, and his sweat soaked through his silk pyjamas. 

He felt something stir beside him and heard a tired and muffled “Draco?”

His boyfriend of four years, Harry Potter, turned over and gasped at the sight before him. “Merlin, Draco, are you alright? You're sweating!”

Draco just waved him off and said “Yeah, just a bit hot is all. Go back to bed love, I'm fine.” 

He leaned over and kissed Harry quickly before looking at the clock on his nightstand. The red numbers shone ‘2:43 am’. He sighed and hauled himself out of bed before padding off to the bathroom. 

Once inside, he turned on the light and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He was paler than usual with blood red cheeks. His blond hair stuck to his forehead in a sweaty mess, and his shirt clung to him in a similar way. He closed his eyes and sighed before stripping and turning the shower on cold. He stepped under the steady stream and shivered under the intense temperature change. 

He just needed a quick cold shower to cool himself off. He felt fine, aside from his burning skin. He didn't think anything of it, probably just his boyfriend’s skin’s oven-like tendencies to overheat his small body. Especially when they cuddled too close together. Plus it was June and they still had their big winter comforter on their bed. 

He stood under the water for a few minutes, not making any moves to clean himself. The cool water was relaxing his irritated body. 

A few minutes later, he went to step out and dry off before he heard Harry's telltale footsteps making their way to the bathroom. 

“Draco? Babe? You alright?” He asked, peering into the bathroom. 

“Yeah, I just wanted to cool off a bit.” 

“Oh. Why are you so hot? I'm not.”

“I don't know, maybe ‘cause your body used to being 150 degrees. Mines not.” He said chuckling. He got out of the shower and after patting himself dry, he tied his towel around his waist. He moved closer to a worried looking Harry. He slipped his hands around his waist and gave a quick peck of his lips. “I'm ok. Seriously. Let's go back to bed.” 

He gently removed himself from around Harry and walked back to their room. He threw on a pair of Harry's old boxers cause they were extremely comfortable and they kept him cool in the summer. When he got ready for bed that night, he hadn’t realized he'd have to break them out so soon. Not that he was complaining though. 

When he moved back to the bed, he folded the comforter down to their feet and covered himself with the thin sheet instead. He closed his eyes and focused on sleep, when he felt a pair of strong, muscular arms snake around his bare waist. A pair of lips found their way onto his neck and started kissing him gingerly. He immediately leaned back into his boyfriend's embrace when a sinus-squeezing sneeze escaped him. 

Harry broke out into laughter at the cuteness of the sneeze and Draco turned to glare at him. “It's not funny, Harry.” 

This caused Harry to laugh a little harder before being silenced as Draco's icy glare intensified. “I'm sorry love. You're just so cute.” He wrapped his arms back around Draco and buried his face in his neck once more. 

“I hardly think a sneeze should cause such a reaction.” Draco said irritably before succumbing to the pleasant hold around him. 

“Maybe you're getting sick.” Harry added as an afterthought, voice thick with sleep again. 

Draco made an offended sound before saying “Malfoy’s do not get sick, Potter.” 

“Oh, so I'm back to ‘Potter’, am I?” Harry asked lightly. Draco had stopped calling Harry ‘Potter’ every time he addressed him after their third date, but let it slip every once in a while when he was upset, especially at the raven-haired boy. 

Draco let out another sneeze, much like the first, which caused a few muffled snickers from the boy behind him. 

Harry deserved that pillow to the face, even if he wouldn't admit it.

***

As Draco apparated to the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place, another sneeze escaped him. He had sneezed at least five times while he was at work at Gringotts. Being the bank’s newly appointed manager gave him a few extra privileges than regular employees. One being that he could leave whenever he wanted too. After another sneezing fit that lasted 3 sneezes, he decided to call it a day. 

But he wasn't sick. Malfoy's don't get sick. 

He could just have inhaled a large amount of dust sometime the night before. Probably from that damned comforter. 

He entered the house and put his bag down at the door and carefully untied his expensive work shoes. He was about to go to the kitchen to make some tea, when he heard movement come from above. 

Footsteps, clicks, slam, more footsteps. “Draco? Is that you?”

“Yeah Harry, it's me.”

“You're home early.”

“Yeah, I just got here.” 

“Oh.” Pause “Why?”

“Do I have to have a reason to come home early and surprise my lovely boyfriend whom I've missed all day?” Draco said, peering up to Harry from the bottom of the stairs. 

Harry's smile reached from ear to ear and the sight made Draco's heart warm. “No, I suppose not. Hang on, I'm coming down.” Harry turned back to his study for a moment and Draco made his way to the kitchen. 

After setting the filled kettle on the stove, he heard Harry call for him. “In here.” He said back. 

Harry entered and the big smile returned on his face once he caught sight of Draco. He scooped him up in a big hug and kissed him passionately. They stood there for a few moments, lost in each other before Draco pulled back, and bent over practically coughing up a lung. 

Harry looked at him very concerned. “Oh my, are you alright? What happened? Maybe it was the kiss-” Harry's questions were silenced when a pale hand shot up in his face telling him to stop. 

After regaining some control, Draco stood up straight and smoothed down his shirt. “I’m fine.” His voice was hoarse and Harry stared at him incredulously. 

“I don't think so. I think you're coming down with something.” He immediately placed the back of his hand to Draco's forehead, before it was slapped away. 

“I said ‘I’m fine.’ I don't need you babying me. I can take care of myself. Anyways, nothing's wrong and I'm not sick.” He said, huffing and crossing his arms. 

Harry went to say something but the kettle shrieked, signalling the water was boiled and the tea ready. 

Draco walked over to the cupboard and pulled out two mugs before filling them and handing one to Harry. He sat down at the table and blew in his tea before carefully taking a sip.

Harry broke the silence with “I'm not babying you and you're not fine. It started with last night and now today. You came home early, which you rarely do unless for good reason, and now you start coughing uncontrollably. You're getting sick and I don't want to watch you suffer. Now, you can either take a few potions or I can drag you to St. Mungos and you can explain to them what's going on.”

Draco sighed deeply before gritting his teeth and saying “I'm not getting sick. Malfoy's don't get sick.” He stood abruptly, grabbed his tea and swiftly left the kitchen, leaving behind an annoyed and deeply concerned Harry. 

***

That night they lay in bed, Draco reading and Harry finishing up some paperwork. 

After a while, Draco set down his book on his night table and looked over at Harry expectantly. 

Harry, oh the ever oblivious one, didn't see the looks Draco was throwing his way. 

Draco huffed. Still no response. He knew Harry wasn't ignoring him because only Draco was that petty when he was mad at Harry. 

So, Draco tried a different approach. He ripped the pages off of Harry's lap, straddled him and kissing him furiously before Harry could even make out a squeak. 

Harry pulled back and when Draco tried to kiss him again, he just turned his head away. Draco settled for attacking his neck instead.

“What're you doing?” Harry asked with a raised brow, not that Draco could see it, mind you. 

Draco removed his lips from the tan skin before replying with a simple “You.” And he rolled his hips, pressing their groins closer together. 

Harry groaned and relaxed into his boyfriends actions.

Draco kept rolling his hips, trying to press closer to Harry with every move. Finally he went back to kissing the raven-haired beauty while he tried pulling down his pyjama bottoms and boxers in one go. 

Lo and behold a sneeze should tickle his sinuses. Draco had just enough time to stop kissing Harry and turn his head away before the sneeze exited his body, along with two others. 

Harry gasped and pulled Draco's face up to his own. He searched the stormy grey eyes for any signs of illness but all he found was irritation. 

“Stupid comforter.” Draco mumbled. He leaned over, grabbed a tissue and blew his nose well before turning back to Harry. He leaned in to kiss him when he was stopped with Harry's finger on his lips. 

“You are not kissing me when you're sick. And what does the comforter have to do with anything?” 

Draco growled angrily at him before saying “I am not sick, and it's the stupid comforter that's making me sneeze.”

Harry just gave him a 'Really?' look before saying “No. The blanket is not making you sneeze. You have a cold, and you refuse to acknowledge it. It's only going to get worse, you know.” He said as Draco slipped from his lap. 

Draco just rolled over, turning his back to Harry before saying “Goodnight, Potter.” 

***

Draco woke up burning again, and this time with a headache. Except now, he only had the sheet covering him, and Harry off to his side of the bed. 

His nose was stuffy and his body ached. But he wasn't sick. He couldn't be. Malfoy's don't get sick… right?

After blowing his nose multiple times, the stuffiness remaining, and his pounding headache increasing tenfold, he felt a little like crying. 

He knew he was acting childish but admitting he was sick meant that he had weaknesses. And although he knew Harry wouldn't care, Draco hated when Harry saw him in vulnerable states. Unless, of course, they were both in a specific vulnerable state, which of course, was more pleasurable than concerning. 

Draco quickly gave up his act and felt his eyes burn slightly. He sighed before turning over to Harry. 

He shook the boy as he called him “Harry? Harry, wake up.” He sounded very congested and cursed his weak immune system. 

Harry stirred and rolled over to see his Draco almost in tears. “Baby? Oh baby what's wrong?” He sat up and Draco wasted no time before he flew into his arms. 

“Harry!” He cried. “Harry I'm sick. I'm so sick.” Draco let the tears flow free. His time of trying to avoid acknowledging this cold that had taken over his body had come to an end in his Harry’s arms. 

Harry just wrapped his arms tightly around him and petted his hair slowly, shushing the blond before quietly saying, “I know sweetheart. I know…”

Draco cried and sniffed, making his congestion slightly less, but it still sucked. His head pounded and his body was still very warm, but being in Harry's arms provided him with a comfort he couldn't find anywhere else. 

After a few moments of sniffles and shushes, Draco pulled back and wiped his tear streaked face. 

“What can I do for you love?” Harry asked, peering into the blond's stormy orbs. 

“I don't.. I don't know. My head hurts, my nose is all congested, I'm hot, and my body aches.” He said, pointing to whatever was wrong with him. 

Harry pushed his hair out of his face and thumbed away a few more tears that slid down the blond's face. “Ok, honey. Do you want me to get you some potions? I can take you to St. Mungos if you want.”

Draco shook his head and sighed. “No, that's not necessary. I'll just have some of those potions you use.”

“Ok honey.” Harry kissed his forehead and quickly slipped out of bed to get the potions from their bathroom. When he returned with three different vials, he uncorked them and set them on the nightstand beside his lover. “Anything else I can get you?” He placed the back of his hand to Draco's head before sharply inhaling. “Sweetheart you're burning. I'll get you a cloth.” He moved to the bathroom again and returned with a cold wet cloth. He charmed it to stay that way. After Draco had downed all the potions and lay back down with the cloth on his forehead, Harry sat on the edge of the bed running his hands through the blond hair in a soothing manner. 

Draco spoke up for the first time in a while and said “Could you maybe bring me some tea.”

Harry looked conflicted for a moment before saying “I don't think hot tea is good for you right now. But I can cool it down for you first.” Draco smiled sweetly and nodded. “And I can make you some of Molly’s famous chicken noodle soup. I know you like that.” Draco nodded again, more vigorously this time. “Ok love, you stay here. I'll be right back.” He kissed his head again before exiting the bedroom and making his way to the kitchen. 

Draco sighed happily. Maybe he didn't need to always be strong, maybe it was ok to be sick. And babied. He didn't mind Harry's immediate reaction to caring for him. In fact, he liked how much Harry cared about him and his health, even if it was just a stupid cold. And maybe Malfoys don't get sick, but Dracos do. 

~ fin

**Author's Note:**

> A simple oneshot I came up with. I hope you enjoyed it and please review!!


End file.
